December 2, 2016 - Basil gets captured! - SkyTrain Mark I 105 (Front Seat, Remastered)
Transcript / Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) and Dirty Dancing (1987) 105 in front with 7-104 * (the gang throws Basil to the house, and Basil was wearing normal) * Bartholomew: Give the word, Ratigan sir! And I'll show you the color of his insides. * Basil: Red, red, they're red! * Ratigan: Stow your cutlass, Bartholomew. I want a better look at his outsides first. * Basil, Baby Houseman and Johnny Castle: (gasps) Professor Ratigan! * Ratigan: Aye, lads the very same. Well, seeing as how me men plucked you out of the water like a drownin' bilge rat, you'll be joinin' our happy family as our new cabin boys. * Johnny Castle: Uh, I'm Johnny Castle from Dirty Dancing. * Ratigan: So ya are! Granted, I realize it's bad luck to be havin' young man aboard a fine vessel such as this. But, seeing as how it won't be long before we reach our destination, you'll be kept on board for now… Till we find our location. * Basil: Thanks, but I already have a family. * Baby Houseman: Besides, we were just on our way home, so… * Ratigan: Oh, I think you are home! Ha ha ha! * (it was Dr Dawson) * Dr Dawson: Uh, Ratigan, touch one hair on those heads, and you'll be answerin' to me! * Raitgan: Welcome aboard, Dr Dawson! Ha ha! * (Dr Dawson enter the house.) * Ratigan: You wouldn't happen to be going after me downtown, would you, now? * Dr Dawson: You ain't got any downtown worth goin' after! * Bartholomew and Bill the Lizard: No location? * Ratigan: He's lyin'! There's plenty of treasure for all of ya! Search them! The boy, too. * Nani Pelekai: Can you watch Dr Dawson put these in the car? * Basil: OK. (Nani exits the house.) Aah! Cobra, my foot hurts! * Cobra Bubbles: That's because you've outgrown those things. Here, let's put on the new ones. * Baby Houseman: Touch me and I will set your fire to your britches! Ha ha! * Bartholomew: Well, look at this, Ratigan! A fine things he's carryin'! * Ratigan: Ah yes, this is like no one I've ever seen. Such craftsmanship. This be a fine to add to our little collection, perhaps even worth a fair price should we choose to sell it. * Johnny Castle: You give that back! * Baby Houseman: Just let it go, Johnny. Better than you with our lives. * Bill the Lizard: Why, looky here! Here he be, Ratigan! * Ratigan: What might this here be? * Basil: Money, it's yours, keep it! * Bartholomew: Money, he says! * Bill the Lizard: Keep it, he says! * (then Basil and Dr Dawson drops down to the ground, Bartholomew and Bill the Lizard hugging and laughing) * Ratigan: Hmm, library card. * Fidget: Library card? * Ratigan: A cabin boy don't need no library card! Ha ha ha! * Baby Houseman and Johnny Castle: NO!! * Dr Dawson: (gasps, runs to the edge) There goes my ticket out of here! * (Dr Dawson aims to own his way to get off the Basil's house, when suddenly he sees something from afar. One of them the gray triceratops named, Mr Three-horn from The Land Before Time 3. Then Mr Three-horn kicks off the Mr Three-horn's pad, and Mr Three-horn flies up and calls out to Ratigan.) * Mr Three-horn: (cries of horrible with long fall) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! * (iris out to Mr Three-horn) * Basil: (yelling) Cobra, Cobra!! * Cobra Bubbles: You know, that's okay you didn't figure out this one. You could do that when you feel like that. * Basil: (still crying) I know, Vector! * Mr Three-horn: I will always be with you. Good-bye, Kosh. * (then Kosh waves good-bye) Category:December 2, 2016